Tradegy of Prom
by pizzafan123
Summary: Au version of what happened at prom in the prom Queen episode. It very sad and angst like. I have a strange liking to angst right now. It make me sad to have this happen to my favorite person in glee, but I saw I had the type of this Fiction, so Enjoy or cry. T for violence.


**Prom Queen With A Twist**

**Chapter 1**

"Kurt Hummel". Kurt looked up and froze with his eyes wide. They wouldn't. But they did. Kurt felt so stupid and humiliated. 'I'm real stupid'. He thought angrily to himself. He felt the hotness in his eyes and felt the room get a bit hazy. He ran out the room and into the hallway, sobbing. He did this while he was running.

Blaine ran after him yelling. "Kurt! Kurt! Come on Kurt, wait up"! They were alone in the middle of the hallway. Kurt stopped running and spun around, hiccupping sobs. Kurt was bent over, shoulders shaking. Blaine's angry eyes softened and he wrapped his arms Kurt tightly. Kurt let his head drop in the crook of Blaine's neck. Blaine rubbed his back soothingly and shushed him. He rocked him and mumbled in Kurt's ear.

"It's okay, Kurt". About 5 minutes later, Kurt's cries went down to sniffles. He let go of Blaine and rubbed him eyes with his fists. Blaine thought it was adorable, but knew this was not the time to say it. You could see that Kurt's eyes were puffy and red. Kurt looked at Blaine's jacket and went a little pink in the ears and cheeks. He looked down and said.

"Sorry Blaine, I got your clothes wet". Blaine smiled at him fondly. He believed he had the best boyfriend ever. He smiled sadly and said.

"Kurt, do you want to talk about it"? Kurt stiffened right away at the question and got upset again. He sniffed and moved away when Blaine tried to embrace him. Kurt hugged himself around the middle. It broke Blaine just looking at him. Blaine decided to give Kurt space and time. Kurt said.

"This hate will never go! Tonight was all one big joke. I should not have come today; I knew it was a bad idea". Blaine gave in and hugged him again. He said softly.

"Kurt, it's okay. Do what you want to do". Blaine sat with his back to the lockers and Kurt paced back and forth in front of him. Blaine sighed.

"Can you at least sit"? Kurt shook his head and then when he looked at Blaine, his eyes brightened with determination the way Blaine loved. Kurt said.

"That's it! I'll go out there and do it". Blaine smiled at his boyfriend proudly while Kurt dried his eyes the best he could. He puffed his chest out and said.

"I-I'm going, Blaine". Blaine stood up and gave him a kiss on the cheek when he was close to him. They walked back into the gym and saw everyone staring at them. Kurt walked away from Blaine and strutted up the stage. The Principal put the tiara on his head with a slight frown only Kurt could see. He walked down the stage and stood 3 feet away from the David Karofsky.

After a I can't from Karofsky and him walking away, Kurt stood in the middle of the Dance floor not knowing what to do. He felt Awkward and alone. He turned around with a light blush when he heard the most beautiful reassuring voice say to him.

"Excuse me, May I have this Dance"? After taking Blaine's hand they dance to a slow dance. Soon enough people stopped staring and did what they were doing at first.

But if anyone looked they could see 2 football players staring hatefully. A large bulky one with a shaved head and beady eyes that was white said.

"The stupid Fairy killed our plan". The second guy was lanky, but had a good deal of muscle, head a nasty smirk and was black said.

"It's fine, I should have known a mental beat down would not work. It looks like we might need to get physical. First, we have to get rid of Mr. Boyfriend so he does not stop us". The other guy nodded and said.

"Yeah, but we can't beat him up, faggy-boy would notice". The other boy nodded too. Then they walked around the Gym like hawks or vultures.

…**..Line break…**

It was getting late and the Prom was almost over. Kurt blinked trying to stay awake a little longer. It was about midnight and Burt wanted him to be home at 1 o'clock. He detangled himself from Blaine and said smiling.

"You want to go"? Blaine grinned at him tired expression and teased.

"Sure, you look really tired". The effect worked and Kurt blushed a little. He said.

"Okay, I'll bring the car around, baby". Blaine raised an amused eyebrow and Kurt just grinned shyly and skipped toward the Parking lot. Sam stood next to him and struck up a conversation about the next football game. The rest of the New Directions were relaxed and they all have had no idea what would happen to their beloved Kurt Hummel.

…**..Line Break….**

Kurt was whistling a happy tune and spinning his car keys on his right index finger. He was so in thought, he didn't notice to large boys stalk him in the night. They were real far from the Gym, which these boys made sure of.

After the boy's made sure they were far enough from the Gym, the white guy grabbed Kurt's shoulder and spun him around. Kurt gasped in shock at the sight of the 2 footballers. The Black lanky one said.

"Hey…lady Hummel". Kurt gulped in fear once the shock washed away. He watched as his fear grew when they either looked on coldly and sadistically. The Lanky one gave a cruel smirk and said.

"Well, Fairy we are sick of the nasty you spread around. It is quite sick and to heal a sick person we give them medication. Let's just say were your medicine." They both cracked their knuckles at the same time, which Kurt think that rehearsed this. Kurt stood back and felt himself shake slightly at this. He remembered Blaine talk a little about his Sadie Hawkins dance and feared it would happen to him.

The bulky white one grabbed Kurt with one meaty hand by the nape of his neck. With the other hand grabbed Kurt's arms and help them behind his back. He moved the first hand from the nape of his neck to his mouth. Kurt thrashed, but could not get loose. The bulky footballer chuckled in his ear venomously and said.

"We want you to remember us, I'm Jacobs and this is Kingsley". With a sadistic grin, Kingsley drove his fist into Kurt's stomach. Kurt made a strangled scream that was muffled and felt to his knees, but was pulled right back up. Then he got hit in the face. He blinked the black that kept on edging in his vision. Then the hits just kept on coming. Soon enough Kurt felt his face get wet, from sweat, tears or blood he didn't know.

Soon the hits stopped when he felt himself about to lose consciousness. He was pushed into Kingsley and he made a really loud scream (High 'F'). Jacobs growled and Kingsley held him like Jacobs did, all he felt was pain when he got moved. Then Jacobs said.

"Let's see if he really is a lady or not". Before he could react, Kingsley kicked his legs apart. Kurt gasped in fear. They could even think-. Jacobs gave him a swift, but hard kick in between the legs. Even being gagged, Kurt screamed loudly. He fell to his knees when Kingsley let go and held his thighs together tightly, moaning in pain. Jacobs kicked him in the head and he fell on his back. They both started kicking him in the ribs. Black dots clouded his vision and he blacked out.

Blaine was pacing back and forth. It was 15 minutes and Kurt was not back yet. It was driving Blaine crazy and was wondering what took Kurt so long. Finn came over to Blaine and asked.

"Blaine, where's Kurt"? Blaine twitched and sighed, annoyed and worried.

"I don't know, he left 15 minutes ago and never came back…". His eyes widened and gave an intake of breath. 'Oh, God. First prom Queen now this'. Blaine thoughts were going at a mile a minute. He said.

"Finn! Rally up the guys and follow me"! Finn looked confused but Blaine paid no attention and ran toward the parking lot. He soon heard footsteps behind him and he ran faster knowing he had help. No! He would not let this happen, after it happening to him a couple of years ago and having already being named Prom Queen, how far will they go?.

They ended up in the parking lot and he looked back to see Finn, Puck and Mike running/ pushing Artie's wheelchair toward him. Blaine was breathing heavy and looking around wildly. He knew something was wrong. He then heard a strangled, broken scream, from the right. He sprang into action and sped in that direction. He saw two guys beating on Kurt and his heart almost stopped beating as he took a sharp intake of breath. Blaine growled low in his throat and yelled.

"Hey, knock it off"! They stopped to look at him and then with a final kick at Kurt, they ran away once they saw the guys behind him. Blaine ran to Kurt and got to his knees quickly. He put Kurt head in his lap gently and said.

"Honey, you Okay"? Blaine mentally smacked himself. Of course Kurt was not okay. His face was a swollen and bloody mess. He had tears on his face that was still streaming and his was shaking badly with a broken look in his eyes. Puck was swearing and Finn and Mike were holding him back. They wanted to hurt those guys so badly, but Kurt needed them here. Puck looked at Kurt and started to swear even more. Kurt whispered.

"B-b-blaine.. s-s-sorry". He passed out and Blaine panicked with a heartbroken expression. Artie had called 911 before and they could hear the sirens in the background. 5 Minutes later the paramedics were here and lifting Kurt on a Gurney. Blaine and Finn were in the back with him and the rest of the boys went back into the Gym to tell the teachers and New Directions.


End file.
